<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friday nights by willowycreature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555039">friday nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowycreature/pseuds/willowycreature'>willowycreature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, a little bit of angst? more fluff though, and they were neighbors, i’m incapable of writing anything but fluff?, pure fluff, there’s a little bit of jon and ygritte in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowycreature/pseuds/willowycreature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers watching Jon play pool and being mesmerized by his broad shoulders and back muscles. Gods does that mean she has a thing for <em>backs<em>?</em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><em>She’d used to have a thing for frat guys who wear polos and boat shoes and spent summers on their family’s yachts but that was before Joffrey and his wormy lips and Harry and his community dick.</em></em><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>friday nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaRegina/gifts">SansaRegina</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for gabi and yulia who listened to me tell them about a dream that i had an encouraged me to write it! so i tried writing it and it didn’t work out because i didn’t have the range and this is what happened instead lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa had first thought that Jon had been looking out for her because he felt like he had some sort of obligation to Robb and her dad but then they became friends and Sansa didn’t mind Jon worrying over her anymore. </p><p>Ygritte minds though and a petty part of Sansa gets a sick satisfaction in knowing that the other girl doesn’t like her. Sansa had been nothing but nice the first time she met Ygritte when Jon introduced them to their friend group and though the both of them didn’t have much in common she’d thought they’d been indifferent to each other. That all seemed to have changed when Sansa had moved next door to Jon’s brownstone.</p>
<hr/><p>She’d been wanting to move out for a while now.  Living with her parents is not working. She can’t unwind after a stressful day of listening to passive aggressive brides thinking Sansa is some miracle worker who is able to find Begonias in winter, especially when as soon as she opens the door Rickon decides to throw a fake rat at her. </p><p>The bride didn’t listen to either Sansa or her groom about how roses would work just as fine until Sansa showed her a side by side comparison. She’d been able to breathe a lot easier once she got into her car. </p><p>It was smart at first, living with her parents right after college was great. She’d been homesick after going to college in the Reach and interning under Olenna Tyrell’s wedding planning company with Jeyne. </p><p>Her parents had been nothing but good to her too. They’d invested in Sansa and Jeyne’s own wedding planning company and had been such a great help in getting the company afloat. If it wasn’t for her mother promoting the hell out of Stark and Poole Weddings, Sansa doesn’t know if they’d be as busy as they are now. Things have been looking good for them so far.</p><p>She’s well aware that she couldn't afford a nice apartment if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s a Stark and that she’d been spoiled her life that Sansa doesn’t even try saying that her family isn’t rich.</p><p>She’s a Stark of Winterfell and the Starks are the oldest of old money. </p><p>Jon’s new money. </p><p>Meaning that he’s acquired a hefty sum of money from his father as a “I’m sorry I wasn’t in your life when you needed me” present. Rhaegar Targaryen had apparently also gotten his other two kids the same present since Elia Martell had divorced him after she found out about Jon. </p><p>Sansa remembers telling Jon how nice his new place was at his housewarming party. He’d bought the brownstone with a portion of the money he’d gotten from his father and decided he wanted to splurge on something he really wanted. Sansa couldn’t blame him, his house was beautiful. The bay window brought in so much natural light and Jon had decided to repaint the walls white that made the home feel airy and comfortable. </p><p>Jon had apparently remembered Sansa gushing to him about his house because he’d told both Robb and Ned that his neighbor vacated and it had basically solved the problem of where she was going to be moving.</p>
<hr/><p>They’d never been close growing up. Jon’s seven years older than her and she’d mostly been annoyed with him for taking Robb away from her. Sansa also wasn’t like the other Stark kids, she didn’t enjoy getting dirty and playing outside with the boys like Arya did so she never really spent a lot of time with Jon before. </p><p>They’d gotten closer though when Sansa had been able to drink and then Robb was inviting her along with them to hang out. Apparently Sansa can talk to a brick wall if she wanted to after drinking two lemondrops. </p><p>She’d gotten into their friend circle quite comfortably and they all made a habit out of eating together at least once a week. Most of the time when the boys got to choose they’d be at bars eating wings rather than a proper restaurant like Sansa and the Jeynes would prefer. </p><p>It was during those nights out that she noticed how considerate Jon was. How he was an excellent listener. How he was really hot. </p><p>She also tried not to notice how she released a breath when she realized Ygritte wasn’t by his side. She shouldn’t have felt so pleased to not see her orange hair and leather jacket. </p><p>She remembers watching Jon play pool and being mesmerized by his broad shoulders and back muscles. Gods does that mean she has a thing for <em>backs<em>?</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She’d used to have a thing for frat guys who wear polos and boat shoes and spent summers on their family’s yachts but that was before Joffrey and his wormy lips and Harry and his community dick. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Something must be said about how her heart started melting when she realized he was actually listening to her. How his focus was completely on her. How the bar was on the floor and she didn’t care because this was Jon and since when had she wanted to run her hands through his hair?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She’d always thought it would be soft and maybe he’d even want to pull her hair?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em>She’d been living in her new place for two weeks when she noticed something.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ygritte hates her. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Well she didn’t really notice more like she heard it. She decided to leave her windows open for a while and let some fresh hair in and Jon seemed to have thought that was a great idea too since Sansa had heard whatever argument he and Ygritte were having quite clearly. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was an argument about her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She froze as soon as she heard her name.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“She sees you more than I do!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“We’re neighbors now, Ygritte.” It sounded like they’d already been over this. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah? You could’ve given her a number for a plumber but no you just had to go and fix her leaky sink.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I told her I’d check it and when I saw that it was an easy fix!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course you did! Because you love playing the hero for her and her pretty dresses! God you’re both  fucking pathetic.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She heard the door slam and Ygritte’s tires squealing moments later.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She should’ve been upset at being called pathetic. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She wasn’t.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sansa should have stayed away from Jon. She didn’t want to cause a rift in his relationship with Ygritte. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ygritte already gave her the cold shoulder two weeks ago on a night out. It didn’t upset Sansa so much as make her feel smug. She didn’t feel like socializing with her anyway.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But she’s still Jon’s girlfriend and she wanted him to be happy even though she may have developed a tiny crush on him (It's actually gotten quite big ever since he changed her tire.) </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was a Friday and Sansa had been home for only five minutes when Jon texted her and asked if she wanted to come over and eat at his place.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She should’ve made up some plans but that was stupid. They’re neighbors and there’s no way Jon hadn’t seen her car parked out front. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She could say she’s too tired tocome over. Jon would understand. He’s heard all about how emotionally taxing her job can be and how sometimes Sansa just needs an afternoon to herself. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Instead she said she’d be there and she’d better get to pick the movie. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>With some time to kill she baked some brownies that she knew he would love and showed up at his door at seven. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Cute,” Jon tugs at the end of her braid and Sansa tries not to let her mind wander. “ You didn’t have to bring anything Sansa.” But Sansa sees the way his face brightens and decides to ignore that statement. She’s Catelyn Stark’s daughter and her mother never ate at someone’s home without bringing dessert. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sansa’s just wearing some leggings and an old sweatshirt from Robb's from high school but the quirks of Jon’s lips Sansa feel like she’s wearing one of her favorite slip dresses. She shouldn't feel like that but Sansa also can’t seem to reign herself in. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Has your house always been this fancy?,”  Sansa teases. Truthfully it just looks like he’d bought some candles but it gets Jon to rub the back of his neck with a shy smile and Sansa’s heart skips a beat.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jon walks to the kitchen to serve their food. “I thought you might like some candles, I saw a bunch around your place the other day,” He answers with his back to her and Sansa’s grateful Jon doesn’t see her dopey smile.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She does like it. She wishes she didn’t like him more. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He brings two plates of lasagna to the couch and lets her pick the movie.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They watch Pride and Prejudice, not the Colin Firth one even though that's her favorite version. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They eat, make jokes and she stays way after they finish dinner. Sometime during the movie she snuggles closer to Jon and he puts his arm around her. She decides not to read too much into it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jon tells her they should do this more sometime when the credits roll and Sansa agrees. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She doesn’t ask him why he’s not doing this with his girlfriend instead.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em>They spend every Friday evening together for 3 months when Sansa realizes her little crush on Jon has evolved into something she can’t swallow down.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She’s in love with him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It happened when he asked her if she wanted to go grocery shopping with him and Sansa resisted the urge to tell him she’d do taxes with him if he wanted. He’d presented a bag of lemons to her as if they were a bouquet and that's when she knew. She wanted all of his lame jokes. She wanted all of him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>This wouldn’t even be a problem if it wasn’t for the fact that Ygritte was still in the picture. Sansa had thought they’d broken up but she saw Ygritte’s car the other day after she came from work and felt like the wind had been knocked right out of her. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It’s Friday and she’s at Jon’s house and they’re watching Emma. She wishes she picked a scary movie so she didn’t have to watch a movie about love but knowing Sansa she’d probably curl up into Jon just to avoid the jump scares. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sansa’s sitting on the floor while Jon is on the couch. She thought a little distance would help. It doesn’t because she’s leaning against his legs like an idiot. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jon must sense she’s not exactly present because he decides to speak up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You know you don’t have to spend every Friday with me, Sansa? I’m sure you might want to hang out with other people.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sansa doesn’t want to tell him that she’s been happier hanging out with him than she’s ever been with her actual boyfriends but she doesn’t. Because that could change everything. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sansa’s not stupid. She knows Jon’s attracted to her. She sees it when he thinks she doesn’t notice but he’s never made a move so Sansa pretends not to see how his eyes drop to her lips every now and then.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I like hanging out with you, Jon. I like you.” She shrugs and says it nonchalantly like those words don’t have a deeper meaning.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She doesn’t turn around to see his face but she hears the self depreciation in his next words.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What do you like about me?” His laugh sounds hollow like he doesn’t believe her. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She knows she shouldn’t say her next words but she says them anyway.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Because you’re you.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em>On Thursday, Sansa texts Jon telling him that she can’t have dinner with him on Friday because she has a date. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sansa does not have a date. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But the thing is…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sansa’s been that girl.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That girl who gets cheated on and cries with her friends while listening to them console her by talking about how she shouldn’t waste her tears on a guy who gets called the “Young Falcon” by his frat brothers. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Harry never really let go of that nickname.<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She was that girl who tried not to feel rage when she thought about the other women because she never had any commitments to her like her boyfriend did. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>The only thing Harry was committed to was his favorite brand of beer. <em></em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>So Sansa’s been there. She knows that girl well and she doesn’t want to meet her anytime soon. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>That didn’t mean she wanted to be the other woman either.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>So she thought she should step away and give herself some space. It seems stupid now because the damage is already done. She’s in love with him.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>It’s Friday and Sansa has just gotten out of the car when she sees Jon smoking in front of her door. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He looks like a mess. It looks like he ran his hands in his hair in different directions and his eyes are puffy like he didn’t get any sleep.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>When she’s in front of him he drops his cigarette and snuffs it with his shoe and takes a deep breath like he’s trying to work up the nerve to speak to her. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I don’t want you to think I’m just saying this because you have a date,” He’s running his hand through his hair again and there's a crease between his brows that Sansa desperately wants to smooth out.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while now but I didn’t want to tell you at my house and then have you feel uncomfortable.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Sansa’s heart is racing and she’s trying not to get her hopes up but it’s hard when Jon Snow is in front of her door hopefully proclaiming his feelings. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Gods maybe Ygritte was right, Sansa is pathetic </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I love you. I’m in love with you.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>There's a lot of things Sansa could say to that ( like how she wanted this so much) but she decides to ask about Ygritte instead. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Ygritte?” Jon furrows his brows. “Sansa we broke up two months ago, honestly we should’ve broken up a long time ago but we got too comfortable in a relationship that didn’t make either of us all that happy.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“But her car?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Oh she just got back from her trip from Beyond the Wall last week and she came to pick up the rest of her stuff.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Oh,” She squeaks out. The smile Jon gives her is her favorite, it's the one where you can see his crinkles by his eyes.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Jon I don’t really have a date,” has her voice always sounded that shrill? </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Oh,” He mumbles.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She says the words she’s been swallowing for a time now, the words she never let herself think she could say to him.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I love you too.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>And suddenly Jon’s hand is on the back of her head and his lips are on hers and she’s never been happier than she is right at this moment</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this it means a lot </p><p>so writing is really hard for me, it’s something that doesn’t come easy. the side of my brain that’s for creativity? studying has drowned it </p><p>please be gentle </p><p>my tumblr is willowycreature btw!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>